20 questions never finished
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: So Hinata and Naruto finally get to be together!But Hinata loves him...how will she tell him? Not as funny as the last few But of course Kiba gets the blame!


**Masumi-chan-::ACHOOO:: Stay back I'm ubber contagious..**

**Hinata-Shes got everyone at home sick.**

**Naruto-Stay away from me!!!!!**

**Neji-::still looking for Kiba::**

**Masumi-chan-I dont own Naruto(sorry aboutt he delay! Read authors note at bottom)**

I love you

I love you

I love you

I love you

Hinata sighed and rolled onto her back.Naruto was lying next to her as they watch the stars. She wanted to tell him that she loved him! But...how...

For days those three words had been running a rampage through her delicate head.

She sighed and rubbed her temples thinking about this always gave her terrible headaches.

"Hina-chan..."

She opened her soft eyes and looked at her hyper active ninja.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I just have a lot on my mind..."

He smiled and leaned over kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Tell me whats wrong."

She smiled and sat up.

"Naruto I have something to tell you something so important I dont know how."

Naruto smiled.

"Ok then lets play a game!"

Hinata nodded she'd already figured out what he ment.

20 questions.

"Is it bad?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head.Naruto smiled at his little angel and wrapped his arms around her.

_I love her._

"So its good?"

She nodded her head blushing deeply into his chest.He ran his hand through her dark locks and sniffed her wonderful scent, lilacs. It suited her.

"Does it have to do with ramen?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head and nuzzled herself deeper into his chest.

_I love him._

Naruto smiled then remebered how someone once said he looked bad in orange he frowned a bit.

"Do you want me to stop wearing orange?"

Hinata giggled even louder as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"No silly! I love you wearing orange!"

She buried herself deeper into his chest and whispered

"but mainly I love you..."

He didnt hear her.

_I love her_.

"ok ok..."

Naruto smiled down at the love of his life, eventually he'd have to tell her he loved her. Hopefully she felt the same.

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

Hinata leaned up from his chest and kissed him gently.

"Never."

Naruto smiled his big goofy grin down at her and rubbed the back of his head

"Ok just making sure!"

_I love him._

"Hm...Does it have to do with a mission?"

Hinata shook her head.

Naruto sighed. He was sure he wasn't even getting close.

"ARE YOU PREGANT?!"

Hinata about fell over laughing as Naruto scared an old lady who had just walked by.

"N-no Naruto"

she continued laughing. Naruto pouted down at her as she just smiled sweetly at him. He couldnt help but smile back.

_I love her._

Naruto grinned brightly and shook the thoughts of how Hinata could have gotten pregant from his head.Dirty thoughts, pretty girl laying in his lap.Not a good mixture.

"Hm...If I tickle you will you tell me?"

Hinatas eyes went wide and Naruto began tickling her mercilessly.She laughed so hard large tears rolled down her face. With a wide smile Naruto slowly kissed them from her face. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. Returning the favor she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss.

After finally pulleing away at once they both said it

"I love you"

smiling brightly Naruto took her in his arms and layed down on the grass.

"What did you want to tell me?"

She looked up at him a small sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you."

he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too"

_I love her._

_I love him._

_**I love you.**_

But of course nothing went this smoothly for our hyper active ninja.

"Hinata better not be preganet!!!"

Both of the shinobi looked up to see a very VERY upset Neji.

Apparently he'd heard Naruto screaming earlier.

"Shes not I swear! At least not by me!!!"

Neji looked over at a shell shocked Hinata,

"So Kibas the father?!"

With that he stormed off in search of a certain dog boy to strangle.

"Kibas going to be upset..."

Naruto luaghed.

"Oh well, at least its not me Nejis trying to kill."

Somewhere far off the heard the low whimper of a dog...

_SORRY! I know it took longer...a lot longer than expected to be up! But I'm sick. Can I have some mercy? No? oh well. Too bad! Lifes not going to smoothly right now ok?_

_We all have our ups and downs latelys just been my down /_

_So spare me your flames and complaints about how short this is or how it wasnt as funny. _

_I dont wanna hear you tell me it sucked. _

_Not this time at least usually I wouldnt mind, but right now I need some support. And if I cant get it here I'll stop posting altogether._

_Ja 'ne_

_Masumi-Chan_


End file.
